A Jar of Pickles
by KatherineTheMoth
Summary: All Maya wanted was to have Phoenix and her to make some home-made burgers. Why is opening a jar of pickles such a challenge to do?-First one-shot.


A Jar of Pickles

**Disclaimer: all Phoenix Wright characters belong to Capcom.**

It was a long, casual day at the office. Phoenix Wright was busy as he was going through the paperwork and doing some bills while Maya Fey was watching television contently. It is late in the afternoon, and Maya is starting to feel hungry. When the commercials started showing, she got up from the couch and walked toward Phoenix's desk. Phoenix looked up from his paperwork and felt quite confused as to what Maya would want at this time of day.

When Maya placed her hands on Phoenix's desk, she complained very loudly, "Nick! I'm hungry! Feed me! Feeed Meee!".

Food. Of course. Why didn't he see this coming? He practically owned a "cow" to feed in his office, and it is very often he spend money to his "cow" on food, specifically burgers, more than paying his bills. As much as he cared for Maya, sometimes her eating habits can be a bit bothersome, and he tried to not cave in into her demands. However, she was persistent into getting what she wants. So, he decided it was best to listen to her and feed her something.

He then said, "Let me guess. You want me to buy you burgers?".

Surprisingly, she paused and thought about it. She then replied with, "Umm...don't we have some ground beef in the fridge? We actually have enough ingredients to make some home-made burgers".

Phoenix raised an eyebrow at her at that statement. He didn't remember buying food specifically made for burgers. Did Maya bought some for him, and he didn't notice? Nevertheless, he continued on by questioning her.

"But, you usually requested that we go out to eat for burgers. What reason made you decide that we should make burgers from scratch?" Phoenix asked as he tried to understand her logic.

"Because it will save our time and money from buying fast-food all the time!" Maya exclaimed enthusiastically even though that statement was clearly contradictory since it **does** require some time and money to make burgers, but Phoenix disregarded it.

"Besides," Maya continued, "...they say that anything home-made is _wayyy_ better than fast-food, and that it's a lot heathier. After all, I still want to_ look_ heathy if I ever get as old as you, Nick!" She ended teasingly.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny, Maya. But if that is what you want, I guess I got nothing to complain about," Phoenix said a little half-heartedly. Well, if this is what he is going to spend in the next few minutes, making and grilling burgers, he better start doing it now.

He got up from his desk, walked around it, and headed into the kitchen. Maya followed him there while eagerly anticipating her new meal. Phoenix opened the fridge and asked Maya, "Hey, can you please help me get some of the ingredients out of the fridge?".

"Got it!" Maya exclaimed happily. As Phoenix grabbed the lettuce, cheese, and ketchup condiments, Maya grabbed the big jar of pickles from the fridge. It was a little heavy, but she still carried it to the counter. Phoenix went to get a bag of hamburger buns and some ground beef and joined Maya at the counter.

"Okay, now that we have everything we needed, let's start making those burgers. I'll get the grinder from the cabinet while you open that jar," Phoenix commanded gently.

"No problem!" Maya said enthusiastically. She put her hands on the lid as she attempted to take it off. She pulled and tugged at the lid both directions with all her might, but the lid would not budge. She was starting to become beet-red at the amount of exercise this lid is putting her through. She stopped and started to take a few breaths before trying again. Now, with more determination and a little bit of frustration, she pulled on the lid again.

"HNNNNGHH!" she grunted as she pulled with her might. When Phoenix found the grinder, he grabbed it and walked back to the counter. When he got there, he had to keep himself from snickering as he took in the most ridiculous sight he ever saw. Maya looked like she was dancing with the jar of pickles pulling the lid as much as could. She was practically spinning in circles. Her face was so red that she looked like a tomato, which reminded him to get the tomatoes out of the fridge. He went to get the tomatoes out of the fridge when he heard some yelling.

"**WHY. WON'T. THIS. THING. LET. GO!**" Maya yelled as she pulled very hard at every word she said for emphasis.

Phoenix couldn't resist smiling at that moment. The look on her face was priceless! He quickly got the tomatoes and came back to the counter to help Maya.

"Hey, Maya..." Phoenix started as he placed the grinder and the tomatoes on the counter.

"WHAT?!" Maya yelled a little bit angrily that she gotten distracted from beating her mortal enemy. The jar.

Phoenix noticed her anger and flinched a little bit. After all, girls sure are scary when they are mad even when you are not the target. He decided to change tactics to calm her down.

"Umm...maybe I could help you with that," Phoenix said slowly and in a soothing tone. He approached her, grabbing the lower half of the jar as he did. He hoped that she could let go of the lid as he did this, but she still refused.

"No! I could do this myself!" Maya exclaimed stubbornly.

"I have already seen you trying to take it off a couple of minutes ago, and I can see that you need help. I can take care of it for you. So, don't worry! It'll be okay," Phoenix reassured while hoping he got the message across.

Maya then looked a bit disappointed as she said, "Awww, I really wish that I could have opened it! This shouldn't be hard at all. Yet, I failed in helping you doing something so simple. I'm so sorry, Nick!".

Phoenix looked at her with sympathy filling in his eyes. It is hard to believe that she still considers herself useless time and time again even though she already helped him so much during the few years they had spent together. He even admitted to himself that Maya was right that he needed her help if he was ever going to run the office after her sister's death. She really needed to learn to cut herself a break once in a while. She didn't have to be a slave to him in order to feel useful. Having her, alive at that, is enough to be useful to him.

With such passion filling eyes, he gently took one hand away from the jar and placed it under her chin.

Maya looked surprised as Phoenix lifted her chin to look at him in the eye. He then spoke softly but authoritatively, "Maya, it's okay. Honestly. I understand that you want to do this yourself. You've tried so hard and put so much effort into completing this very simple task, and I really do commend you for it. You can take a break from it though. Let me tackle it. Maybe you have loosened it up a little".

He smiled at her as he then said, "Listen, every time you help me with something, big or small, I'm always grateful for your help. Even when you didn't succeed, I am still grateful that you at least tried to do something. For every attempt you make, you always managed to make me feel proud of you every single time. Just seeing you try had always reminded me to never give up, even when it seems hopeless. Every effort you do matters, and all the times you tried are useful. It's about time you go easy on yourself and let me do this".

Maya felt small tears coming into her eyes as he told her this. His words meant so much to her. She was honestly grateful to have him as a friend. She then wiped her eyes with one of her sleeves and finally let go of the jar. Maybe he was right. She really had got to relax. After all, she is usually the fun person of the two of them. Besides, if Nick couldn't do it, then she really would have no reason to feel disappointed. But then again, that would be asking way too much of fate to let that happen. Nick is a strong man. It would be impossible for him with those big hands to **not** open the lid. There is just no way!

Phoenix smiled broadly that he had cheered Maya up and had encouraged her to let him help. With a new determination, he put one on the lid while the other is holding the bottom. He then proudly proclaimed, "Don't worry, Maya. This will only take a couple of seconds. No time at all".

He then started his turn on the jar. He turned it a little at a time, but then notices that it is not coming loose. Next, he turned it a little harder figuring that the lid may be screwed on too tight. Unfortunately, for Phoenix, the lid would still not budge. He began twisting the lid left and right checking to see if there is a certain direction to turn it and that he had turned it correctly. Yet, the lid won't budge either way. Feeling a little annoyed, he held jar closer to his chest and turned the lid very, very hard. With his face turning red with frustration, he wondered that how in the world could opening a jar of pickles be so hard? _Man...just how many times you need to turn the lid in order to feel it getting loose? _Phoenix thought grimly. Once again, that stupid lid didn't come off.

"ARRGGHH!" Phoenix screamed with so much frustration that he slammed jar on the counter which made a "_CLANK!"_ sound on impact. He held the lid with both hands now. He attempted to turn it with both hands as hard as he can. No matter how much force he put into pulling and turning, he was unable to open the lid. "Why isn't this working?!" Phoenix yelled in frustration after he had finally stopped turning the lid. He glared at the lid with such vehemence that it could rival Miles Edgeworth's glare.

Maya just stood there while looking shocked beyond belief. Her eyes were opened wide as well as her mouth. The legendary lawyer, Phoenix Wright, had been defeated by a jar of pickles. It seems clear to the both of them that they now have a sworn, common enemy: the jar.

With this revelation, Maya not only felt relieved, but she also started laughing loudly since this is funniest thing ever. "Ahahahahahaha, my word, Nick! You really are such a wimp! Hahahahahahehehehe!".

Phoenix turned around to glare at her and said, "Hey! You couldn't do it either! What gives you the right to judge me if you couldn't open the lid yourself?!".

Maya laughed even more as she saw the face her friend was making right now. She was on the verge of hysterics as she tried to come up with an answer to his question. "Because Nick, you're a man! Hahaha, men don't have the privilege to be weak like women do. Besides..." she stopped speaking for a bit as another fit of the giggles got her. She then pointed her finger at him when she continued, "...didn't you say it was going to take 'a couple of seconds'? Apparently, we both can't do it no matter how many seconds at all! Hahahahahahahahaha!".

Phoenix just narrowed his eyes for a moment out of annoyance. Never had he felt such humiliation like this in a long time. Of all the things to stop him, why a jar of pickles? It's even worse due to the fact he convinced her he was able to do this if she allowed him to try. He did just that, and he was mocked for being at the same level of strength as her. She had the nerve to call him a wimp and be able to laugh it off like there was no consequence at all. _Laugh it off, huh? _Phoenix thought as a mischievous idea came to him. _If you think you are going to mock me and get away with it, well think again, Maya!_ Phoenix continued to think with a smug grin forming on his face. _I'm not going to let you live telling the tale!_

Maya stopped laughing as she noticed Phoenix's smug look. He kept having that strange look, and she was starting to feel uneasy. She nervously raised her hand and placed it on his hunched shoulder. She started speaking to him, "Umm...Nick? Are you feeling okay? You are looking at me weirdly".

Phoenix straightened up a little. His eyes lighting up with a bit of playfulness in them. He simply responded with, "You know what, Maya? You really shouldn't be saying that I'm a 'wimp' without any evidence to back it up. Like I had said before, what makes you so sure that **you're **not a wimp?".

Maya was taken aback by this statement. Is he really questioning her strength? Maya then balled up her fists at him then said, "Hey, just because I couldn't open the jar, doesn't make me a wimp!" She then puffed out her cheeks and let down her arms irritably. "I am a lot stronger than you think!".

Phoenix confidently put his hands on his hips and continued his line of questioning like he would do in court, "Oh, really? Then where is the proof of _that_ statement? I think I have evidence that states otherwise".

Maya's eyes widened in surprise in that statement. Just what kind of evidence does he have on her? She marched in Phoenix's direction, stood very close to him, and poked him in the chest as she said to him, "Oh yeah? And what sort of evidence could **you** possibly have against me? I bet that you are just bluffing!".

_Bluffing? Heh, big mistake there. _Phoenix thought deviously. _Guess it's "presenting" time. _Phoenix grinned widely as he said, "You want proof do you? Well, let me show you...**Take That!**".

He immediately started tickling her on her sides and stomach. This gave an immediate shriek out of Maya. She tried to squirm free to escape. She even tried to turn around and run away, but Phenix wrapped his arms around her to prevent her from escaping. She looked up at her captor with pleading eyes as if to say "no", but he just simply grinned at her as he slowly moved his fingers across her stomach again.

"Oh! No! No! No! Please Nick, have mercy!" Maya pleaded while giggling a little as she figured she won't be escaping from the tickles this time.

"Sorry, Maya, but ever since you called me a 'wimp', I was thinking how I'm going to get justice from this. But now, I do, and all I have to say is, you're **guilty** as charged! A coochie coochie coo!" Phoenix teased as he started tickling her again faster this time. Maya busted out laughing uncontrollably as she was being tickled on her stomach and sides. She felt utterly helpless at the moment.

"Aaaahahaahahahahah! Nick, stop! Hehehehehehehehahaha! I can't take it! Stap! STAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Maya laughed hysterically.

Phoenix started laughing a little too. It seems her laughter is contagious. He had to admit to himself that she looked pretty cute when she was being tickled. He never heard laugh this hard for quite a while. He would like to stop, but it possibly can't hurt to go on for a little longer. "Aww, come on, Maya. I bet you're having some fun with this," Phoenix said a bit teasingly.

"No! I'm nohohohohohoht! Stahahahahahahap! Hahahahahahah! I...hahahahaha can't hahahaah breaheheehehehetheheh!" Maya laughed almost breathlessly.

"Well, I guess you're not so tough after all, huh? You _really _must be a _wimp_, huh?" Phoenix replied sarcastically.

"Ohohohohohohoh! Sh-shut up! Ahahahahahahahaha!" Maya squealed as she felt so tickled in her life.

Phoenix was about to retaliate by threatening to tickle her armpits next for that rude remark, but before he had the chance, the doorbell to his office had rung a few times to gain his attention. He stopped tickling Maya, and he snapped his head toward the door. Maya was still giggling but felt relieved that the tickle attack was over. As she was catching her breath, she also looked to the same direction Phoenix's head went. Both of them were staring at the door. How long were they going at this little tickle session that company had been waiting at the door? It could have been a potential client for all they know! And yet, they were just goofing off a couple of minutes ago! What had started this in the first place? ….Oh right. The jar of pickles.

Both the lawyer and the spirit medium turned their heads to the dreaded pickle jar. They still had not figured out how to open it. How is it the two of them can solve the most convoluted cases except a jar of pickles? Pff, they could barely scratch the surface on the solution to **that** puzzle! The doorbell rang again, and quickly, Phoenix let go of Maya and went to go answer the door. Maya followed after him to see who it was. Phoenix opened the door and had to do a double take for who it was on the other side of the door. It was Miles Edgeworth. He had his crossed arms and had his annoyed, stern expression on his face. Just what is going on around here?!

"I take it you had completely forgotten about me delivering several documents from the Police Station this morning, am I correct?" Miles asked in a dull, monotone voice as he surveyed the dumbstruck attorney.

Phoenix stood staring at the man with a blank look on his face. Since when did he actually requested Edgeworth to help him get documents from his last case this morning? And why is he forgetting things lately? Maybe Maya was right. Getting old really does mess up your memory. Great. Now, he is going to have a mid-life crisis at age 26.

"Hello? Wright? Are you still in there?" Miles asked in a bored tone while waving a hand in front of his face. This action snapped Phoenix back to the present as he responded by nodding his head.

Miles sighed as he finally received an answer from Phoenix. He responded with in a dead-pan tone, "Why am I not surprised? You always seem to get easily distracted very often. It is no wonder your office is in the state that it's in". He ended that last sentence with a smug grin.

_Man, you have no idea. _Phoenix thought drearily. He then replied for the first time ever since Edgeworth got here, "Yeah, I suppose you can say that. Anyway, you can come in".

He stepped aside and allowed Edgeworth into his office. Maya was surprised as to who walked into the living room. "M-Mr. Edgeworth? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be working?" Maya asked curiously.

"I was merely delivering documents to that forgetful lawyer back there," Miles answered coolly as he gave a glance at the lawyer. Phoenix frowned at that statement. Miles simply smirked at him. Sometimes being rivals is so worth it just to say savage remarks to each other. The same way like brothers would do.

"Besides, I have an hour left on my break before I should return to work, so, I had plenty of time to play errand boy and bring the documents here," Miles finished with sarcasm on his lips.

Phoenix groaned as he said, "Ugh, come on, Edgeworth! It wasn't even that bad! All you had to do was to take the break and bring the documents here. I'm sure you're just exagger-". Phoenix didn't get to finish that sentence as he was interrupted by Edgeworth.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was to convince my superiors that I **want** to take a break?! Honestly, they think that I'm a workaholic just because I get my work done faster than everyone else! Asking them to let me to take a break sounds wei- ...absurd to them!" Miles ranted irritably as he crossed his arms and tapped his finger impatiently.

"Well, you are a _bit_ of a workaholic since I heard you stay at office when it is close to midnight. You just work too hard," Phoenix countered while feeling a little puzzled.

"That is because you don't work enough!" Miles countered back this time with him pointing at Phoenix like he would do in court.

Phoenix felt that blow to his pride. He retaliated by saying, "Of course, I work hard enough! It is only when... I...uhh...have some clients to come in! Yes, that's it!". Phoenix was also pointing at Edgeworth preparing to argue with him just like he would do in court as well. Some things never change when the two of them are outside of court. How they argue and their mannerisms carry them everywhere.

Miles looked smug as he waggled his finger across his face as he questioned Phoenix, "Really? If that's the case, then _how_ often do clients come to **you** for help?".

_Ouch_. That stung a bit. Nevertheless, Phoenix still offered some explanations, "Fine, you got a point. But that doesn't mean I'm a bad lawyer..." Phoenix heard a snort of amusement from Edgeworth when he said "I'm a bad lawyer". Figures. Yet, he continued, "...it just means that not a lot of major crimes been going on. Even if there are, I wouldn't defend clients who are clearly guilty. That is just not my style. Besides, I **was** working before you came in! So there!". Phoenix finished that last sentence with hands on his hips, confident that Edgeworth won't see past his half-lie.

Unfortunately, for Phoenix, Edgeworth already saw a hole in that logic. He then shook his head and shrugged in that cocky manner as he said, "If you were working, then what was all that noise going on in there before I had knocked on the door?".

_Busted_. Phoenix's shoulders sagged down as he started to sweat. Great, even Edgeworth had heard the ruckus in his and Maya's little scuffle earlier. Well, this is awkward. Guess he better confess now. He then said, "Alright, fine. You caught me. Maya and I were just goofing off. But need I remind we were just taking a break, like you".

"Hmph. Well, it is about time you finally admit your faults," Miles had stated with a smirk, clearly happy that he won the argument. Jerk.

Maya who had been quiet when the two started bickering had finally spoken up, "So, if you guys are done having your typical debating sessions, Mr. Edgeworth, may I have the documents? I'll put them on Nick's desk".

Edgeworth flinched when Maya had spoken up. He had completely forgotten that she was there. Awkwardly, he then grabbed the folded papers in his pockets and gave them to her quickly. He gave a curt nod to her to take it, which she immediately did. When she walked away, Miles then calmly asked Phoenix, "Anyways, what were you two doing before you answered the door?".

Well, this is embarrassing. Did he really need to know that both Maya and himself were struggling with opening a stupid jar of pickles? It seems very mundane and boring in retrospect. He tried to come up what to say while he spoke, "Umm...we were just...umm...busy with something. It needed all of our concentration".

Miles raised an eyebrow at him as he asked, "And just what _was_ that 'something'?".

"It was... uh... um... something...could not...be...," Phoenix stammered as he felt warm in embarrassment of the question.

"Actually, we were in the middle of making burgers together!" Maya shouted as she came back to the two lawyers. Maya had no idea how grateful Phoenix was for saving him the embarrassment of telling Edgeworth.

"Making burgers, huh?" Miles repeated as his curiosity was piqued.

"Yeah, we got all the ingredients ready, but..." Maya explained until she lowered her head dejectedly. She continued in a sad tone, "...we ran into a problem".

Miles then slightly raised his eyebrows displaying a hint of sympathy in his eyes. He then politely asked the girl, "What seems to be the problem, might I ask?". Phoenix was just glad he didn't have to be the one to say it.

"We still couldn't open that jar of pickles yet!" Maya exclaimed while using her sad puppy-dog eyes.

Miles then looked confused as he repeated, "Jar of pickles?".

"Yeah! That one!" Maya shouted as she pointed to the jar sitting on the counter.

"Seriously? It's just a jar," Miles replied a bit disbelievingly.

"But Nick and I couldn't open it. We have already tried it, but it wouldn't budge no matter how hard we turn it!" Maya said with some irritation in her voice.

Miles simply crossed his arms as he said, "I'm pretty sure the both of you are overlooking this problem like you usually do".

"Hey!" Phoenix reacted.

Miles ignored him as he continued, "Honestly, anyone could open that jar. You only have to be smart enough to solve it which is obviously not you two".

Phoenix and Maya both stared at Edgeworth while pondering what he just said. _Only someone who is smart enough, huh?_ Phoenix and Maya thought simultaneously. The two of them exchanged a glance at each other, smiled, and then looked back at Edgeworth with knowing looks.

Miles took notice of this as he asked, "What?".

Phoenix then spoke up, "Hey, Edgeworth? Would you like to take a shot at that jar just to prove your point?".

Miles then looked toward Phoenix with surprised eyes until he glowered at him, "Why would I want to open a jar of pickles just to prove my point? You can ask anyone else to do it. It's not hard".

"Aww, but Edgeworth, it would be entertaining to see you flail and get frustrated over opening that thing!" Phoenix said teasingly.

"If my frustration is your amusement, then I will gladly decline your offer for help!" Miles responded while getting annoyed.

"Please, Mr. Edgeworth? Could you help us?" Maya asked politely while dragging out her puppy-dog eyes again. She then offered, "If you help us, we can make you a burger too! You can get an early meal before going back to work, and the best part is that it's free! So, can you help us?".

Miles turned around to look at her in astonishment at her kindness of the offer. This clearly has to be a bribe, but he knew that both Phoenix and Maya treat him as friends. They would obviously take care of him no matter how much protesting he makes about it. Besides, what reason did he have to turn down her kindness. Reluctantly, he finally responded with, "Fine, I'll do it".

"Yay! We'll get those burgers in no time!" Maya exclaimed as she bowed her head happily at Edgeworth.

Miles then walked into the kitchen following Maya. Phoenix mused on his thoughts as he walked into the kitchen too._ Get used to it, Miles. She does this every time with me. _Phoenix thought with amusement written on his face.

"Here is the jar, Mr. Edgeworth. Now, do your best! And good luck!" Maya encouraged. Maya then went to stand by Phoenix to watch. Clearly, she secretly wanted to see Edgeworth fail at opening the jar just like Phoenix and herself did.

Miles held the jar in his hands with enough dignity only he can display because he's Edgeworth. He looked at it for a few seconds before looking at Phoenix and Maya. They were both grinning widely while they did a thumbs up to him. Miles simply shook his head and said, "You two are being overly dramatic. Let me remind you guys very clearly. **This. Is. Just. A. Jar.** There is no need to make it look like a show or anything. Anyways, let's get this over with so that can I can get my burger and leave!".

Miles started his turn on the jar. He simply turned the lid slightly to see it open, but it seemed no movement was made on the lid. Next, he turned it a bit harder putting more force into it. Turning it harder and harder, he tried to stay calm about it. It's very apparent to him now as to why his friends couldn't open it. The lid is too tight. He figured that he was going to use some more muscle to be able to open. And so, he placed the jar in his underarm and started to turn the lid with his free hand. He turned the lid as much as he can. His eyes are now squeezed shut as his face is now contorted by this little exercise. But no matter how many times Edgeworth has turned the lid, it won't come off or move a little. He grimaced as he noticed no progress was made. Clearly, there has got to be a better way to do this if he knew one. Yet, this is the_ only_ way to open the jar. But he wasn't going to give up so easily! With a new surge of eagerness, he clenched his teeth as he turned, twisted, and pulled on the lid.

"URRRRGH!" Miles grunted as his face was starting to become red. He then growled, "GRRRRR!", as he continued to try to get the lid off. It turns out that opening the jar was a lot harder than Edgeworth had anticipated. However, he wasn't going to let that stop him. Thus, he kept going at it stubbornly.

As Phoenix and Maya watched Edgeworth trying his best at opening the jar, the two can barely contain their laughter from escaping. Maya kept her hands over her mouth as she muffled her laughter whereas Phoenix had his arms crossed and kept the biggest grin on his face the entire time. Some snickers did left him though, but they weren't loud enough so that Edgeworth can hear. Just seeing Edgeworth struggle with a small jar was too hilarious to the two of them. Especially to Phoenix. He certainly hadn't seen Edgeworth struggle **this** bad at anything besides attempting to make origami cranes that one time in third grade. He kind of felt sorry for him though. He knew that Edgeworth was proficient at usually anything he tries at, but whenever something is too challenging for even Edgeworth to handle, it must be a big blow to his pride. But that won't stop him from finding this funny.

At this point, Edgeworth's arms are shaking and feeling tired from all that turning. Yet, he refused to quit. "Come on! This has **got** to end at some point, right?" Miles questioned as he started to feel a little peeved right now.

"How much longer is this going to take?!" Miles asked to no one in particular.

Phoenix couldn't resist teasing him a little, "I don't know, Edgeworth. It can take all day if you keep that up. Maybe you should go to the gym. After all..." Phoenix then put his hands on his hips as said next, "...you look like you need to shape up!". After he said that, he busted out laughing, and Maya joined in with him.

"Grrrrr! Shut up, Wright! You had as much trouble as I have! You have nothing to say to me!" Miles snapped defensively as he turned his head to face Phoenix.

While chuckling, Phoenix replied, "Yeah, but, I wasn't the one who said that 'only the smart ones can open the jar'. You did and decided to prove it. But look at you now!".

"That's not what I said! And, you know what I mean! I meant **anyone** not me!" Miles yelled as he stopped turning the lid to argue with Phoenix.

Phoenix grinned even more at this as he said, "Oh? What's this? You mean to tell me that **anyone** else is **smarter** than you, Edgeworth? I never thought that I would see the day that you'd admit to something like that. Live and learn, I guess". Got him! That's what he gets for that savage line about his work ethic.

Miles cringed as he realized the implications on what he said. He really had set Phoenix up for that one. Well, at least they're even now. Miles then looked at the jar again. This time, he glared at it hoping it would break just like those Psycholocks he had seen before. When nothing happened, he then slammed the counter down with the jar with all his anger intact. It made a loud _"CLANK!"_ sound on impact. Little did Edgeworth knew that Phoenix the same thing too. It must be a lawyer thing. Edgeworth then took his hands off of the jar and planted them instead on the counter. He stared at the jar with such vehemence that he wished to deduct its pay if it was possible.

"Uhhh...Edgeworth?" Phoenix asked tentatively. He knew he should be careful when Edgeworth is furious. He may be a calm and collected individual, but he can be a raging volcano whenever he gets mad. Phoenix may have teased him before but right now really isn't the time.

"WHAT?!" Miles shouted as he quickly looked back at Phoenix with the most sour face he could make.

Both Phoenix and Maya flinched at the sudden death glare but stayed at their place. Phoenix proceeded to speak while putting his hands up in defense, "Hey now, Edgeworth. There is no need to be too angry. Why not you calm down a bit? Just take it easy".

"Take it easy? TAKE IT EASY?! I will not back down on this challenge I have erroneously created for myself! I don't need your pity!" Miles argued furiously.

Maya quickly intervened, "Mr. Edgeworth! It's okay to admit if you can't do it either. Look, we may have teased you for saying you're not smart if can't open the jar, but we were only joking! We will always think you are one of the most brilliant people we have ever met, jar or no jar! Besides, I guess now us three have a common enemy now: that dumb jar!". She pointed to the jar during her last sentence for emphasis.

Surprisingly, Edgeworth visibly relaxed at this. He actually started to calm himself down by taking deep breaths. He straitened up his posture, sighed, and massaged his temples. He figured that Maya was right. It was pointless to get so worked up over a stupid jar. Still, that doesn't mean he could detest it any less.

"You know what? I hate pickle jars," Miles stated bluntly.

Phoenix nodded in agreement as he said, "Understandable. It really does a good job on testing your patience on even the most patient of people".

Miles nodded as well as he added, "Indeed. I would not have lost it if it had been easy from the start. For once, I agree with you, Wright".

Maya clapped her hands excitedly and responded with, "Aww, see? The two of you are finally setting aside your rivalry in order to defeat the jar of pickles together! It goes to show you that you can get along with each other!".

Phoenix rubbed the back of his head with one hand while he smiled sheepishly. Edgeworth, however, shrugged and shook his head with a smirk on his face. With that level of optimism, it is hard for the two of them to disagree with her.

Suddenly, the door to the office was knocked again. All three heads turned to look at the door. Just who could it be this time? Phoenix and Maya hoped it wasn't a client because this isn't the best time for that. Reluctantly, Maya decided that she should answer the door this time. When she got there, she slowly opened the door, but then immediately swung it open wide when she could recognize her cousin.

"Pearly?! Why did you come here?" Maya asked while feeling a bit confused as to why Pearl would come here.

"Did you forget, Maya? You invited me here to watch a movie about the Steel Samurai with you and Mr. Nick! It is about to come on later, but I want to come here to spend more time with the two of you," Pearl said happily.

Maya then quickly remembered as she replied, "Oh yeah! I remember now! Sorry, Pearly. I was distracted lately".

"You mean being distracted by your 'special someone'?" Pearl teased cheeky while putting her hands on her face with sparkles in her eyes.

Maya's face blushed with embarrassment as she stepped to the side to let Pearl in. "Oh, cut it out, Pearly!" Maya protested.

Pearl went inside and was surprised to see Miles Edgeworth standing in the kitchen with Phoenix. She was a little confused so she asked, "Hey, Mr. Nick? Why is Mr. Eh-ji-worth with you? Are you two working on a case?".

Phoenix responded, "Oh, ah, no, Pearls. It's not like that. We were busy doing something else together with Maya".

Pearl was still confused. She continued questioning, "If you guys are not on a case, then what were all three of you doing anyway?".

Miles answered for Phoenix to save him from the awkwardness of this situation, "Wright, Miss Fey, and I were trying to open this jar..." he points to the jar in question to further his point, "...the jar of pickles to be exact".

Maya came behind Pearl and then walked around her to the counter to fetch the jar. Maya then held the jar to show Pearl what Edgeworth was talking about. She turned around to face Pearl and said, "Yeah! All of us have been trying to open this stupid thing all afternoon. The lid is glued on it so tight that it feels like it is impossible to open it without breaking it! We are all just stumped as to figuring out how to open it".

Pearl just stood there staring at the jar of pickles. She became perplexed as to why three grown-ups would have such trouble opening a little jar. Secondly, she wondered as to why are they doing this in the first place. She then spoke up her questions, "Why are you guys trying to open the jar anyway? It doesn't look very hard".

Maya happily replied to her, "Well, Nick and I decided that we are going to make home-made burgers. So, we got all of the ingredients ready. However, before we started to make the burgers, we decided that opening the jar of pickles would be the best bet because we don't want to forget to put the pickles to our burgers".

Pearl nodded at this answer as she seemed to have understood it. She decided to ask, "Hey, may I try opening the jar?".

All three of them had widened their eyes at this innocent request. They had tried opening the jar. They **know** it must take superhuman strength to open the jar. So, it baffles them as to think Pearl would be successful into opening it. As much as they would root for Pearl to try, they all doubted that she would do it. Nevertheless, they would be generous to at least allow her to try to help if she wants to. They can't deny that to her.

Maya nodded to her in approval and said, "Alright Pearly, if you want to try, I'll let you. But I must warn you. It is very, very hard to open the jar. I wouldn't be surprised if you lose your patience very quickly. I know I have!". She proceeded to give her the jar. Pearl takes it and looks up at Maya appreciatively.

"Thank you, Mystic Maya! I won't let you down!" Pearl thanked enthusiastically. Maya gave her a thumbs up for good luck, and then, she joined Phoenix and Edgeworth to watch her try. Phoenix and Miles looked at each other both having an eyebrow raised, but then exchanged a small smile before turning to watch Pearl go at the jar. _This might take a while._ Phoenix and Edgeworth thought while feeling sympathetic already for the poor, misguided Pearl.

Pearl looked at the jar with innocent eyes while checking at all sides of the jar to see an opening. She then pointed to the lid and asked, "Ummm...is this where I open the lid?".

Maya nodded and said, "Yep! You just turn the lid, Pearly!".

Pearl understood what Maya had said, and then, she held the jar with one arm while placing her hand on the lid. It is time to make her move. _Yeah, there is absolutely no way she can open that._ Phoenix, Maya, and Edgeworth thought simultaneously.

"Like this?" Pearl asked before making her first attempt. Pearl grabbed the lid and simply turned it one time before she felt the lid coming off. She turned it two more times before she lifted the lid and holding it midair.

"Hey, look! Look! Look what I did! I opened it! I did it on my first try! See, I don't know why you guys had so much trouble with it. It was very easy with me!" Pearl exclaimed loudly and proudly with a huge smile on her face.

Phoenix, Maya, and Miles felt their jaws drop to the floor as they saw little Pearl open that jar flawlessly. They were just dumbfounded as to how it was possible._ Just how_? They had such a hard time on it, but Pearl could open it in no time. They were completely confused as to how it was achieved. Maybe all three of them had loosened it up for her? Maybe there was a secret technique they weren't aware about? Or maybe Pearl was just that strong? _Yeah, that's definitely got to be the third reason. After all, those slaps pack a punch._ all three of them thought.

"Hey, you guys? Why are you guys staring me like that? It's a little weird," Pearl interrupted.

All three of them blinked and then smiled at her. Phoenix and Maya congratulated her by saying, "You did it! Way to go!", while Edgeworth simply nodded at her and said, "Thank you".

Pearl beamed at them and said, "Aww, your welcome! I'm happy to help! Anyways, if it isn't any trouble, may I have a burger too?".

Maya suddenly grabbed the jar of pickles away from her and enthusiastically said, "Of course we'll make one for you as well as Mr. Edgeworth's! After all, you were a** BIG** help to us! Nick and I would be glad to make one for you, Pearly!".

"No objections there!" Phoenix agreed with a huge smile and with his hands on his hips. "The burgers would have never been made if it wasn't for you! I am really grateful for your help!".

"Indeed, we would be here all night trying to open that jar if you hadn't intervened," Miles stated coolly but thankful regardless, "It would be a shame if neither of us could open it in time before I get back to work. In other words, you have my thanks". Miles ended that sentence with a kind smile he rarely uses.

Pearl bounded up and down happy she is receiving all this praise before she exclaimed, "Thank you so much guys!".

"Well, now that gong show is done..." Phoenix started as he went next to the counter to prepare the ground beef, "...why don't we whip us up some burgers, yeah?".

Maya exclaimed, "Oh yeah! Now, you're speaking my language, Nick! I'll chop the lettuce and tomatoes! You prepare the beef!".

Miles simply shrugged then said, "You two can work on that. Come, Pearl. Let's allow them to work on our meals. We can watch T.V. if you like".

Pearl happily nodded, followed Miles as he had suggested, and asked, "Hey, can we watch the Steel Samurai? The special episode might come on soon!".

Miles calmly smiled as he said, "Why yes. I would be very much satisfied if we watch that".

As two started watching T.V., it took about ten minutes to get their burgers ready. When the burgers were done, all four of them watched T.V. together while feeling content that they had a wonderful meal. Despite all the craziness that it is with pickle jars, it was all worth it to savor the juiciness that is a good, old-fashioned, home-made burger. We all know Maya is!

THE END!

**Yep, Pearl is sure is the strongest out of the Phoenix Wright characters! First one-shot done! This certainly good practice when I get to work on bigger stories. I can already tell those stories would have really long chapters, but at least I got the experience of what it'll be like working on them. Anyways, please read and review!**

**(A/N This story is edited because I want to refine it to match my current writing style and have better grammar. I hope you are thankful for the slight improvements!)**


End file.
